Family
by Crispy75
Summary: Will Korsak's gentle nudge get Jane to see sense. M for 2nd, maybe 3rd chapter
1. Chapter 1

Family

_**I don't watch the show but I have read enough Rizzles and watched the final scene of S3E10 to understand what went down. This is stuck in my head so I had to get it down. I know others have done similar but I hope you don't mind I gave it a go too. Thanks to all those who reviewed my other stories. **_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Jane threw her pen down and sat back in her chair, stretching her arms above her head and arching her back to get the kink out with a satisfying crunch. She looked over to her right, finding Frost's desk empty and vaguely remembered him leaving with a hasty goodbye a while ago. Hot date? Korsak still sat at his computer and by the smile on his face she figured he was watching kittens on YouTube again.

Glancing at her watch her eyebrows rose in surprise, no wonder her stomach thought her throat had been cut. 10pm and she couldn't remember the last time she ate. Breakfast this morning? They had been on the run all day with a new murder, leads and finally had collared the perp around the time she had supposed to knock off. Which lead to the last five hours of overtime.

Hastily she began to tidy her desk, eager to get home, get a bite to eat, relax and start her weekend off in style. This drew Korsak's attention.

"Finished Janie?" he asked and Jane ground her teeth, he knew she hated it when he called her that and he had got worse since he started dating her mother. She shuddered, the thought still made her skin crawl.

"Yeah pops all done" she hit back and wanted to growl when he merely laughed

"If you're trying to offend you're way off the mark Janie girl" he chuckled as he started shutting down his computer.

Jane ignored him as she locked confidential paperwork away in her desk and shut down her own computer. She made sure she had everything before going home on the weekend, badge, gun, phone, wallet and keys. All good. She looked back up at Korsak to find him leaning back in his chair, arms crossed, watching her.

"What?" she asked, raising a brow as she rounded her desk to stand in front of his "You done?"

"Long time ago, just stayed to keep you company" he grinned "Go home Jane" he stood up and Jane started to walk out presuming he was following "Your loving family awaits" he continued and had her stopping dead and swinging back to him in confusion.

"Do you know something I don't Korsak? I don't remember a family get together tonight" she frowned at him the same time searching her memory banks, no she was pretty sure the family get together was still on Sunday.

"I meant Maura and little Nicolas" he stated and she could only stare at him in shock. WTF was he on about? Korsak laughed at her confusion "Oh that's rich, how did you earn your gold shield Rizzoli?"

"Korsak have you been drinking?" she asked truly worried about his behaviour

"You are so clueless Rizzoli" he pat her shoulder and gave her a gentle shove towards the elevators, forcing her feet moving again. The silence stretched between them while Jane struggled with her own confusion and her concerns for Korsak. Stepping into the elevator when it arrived she turned to say something and stopped when she found bright but sober eyes staring back as her old mentor grinned.

"Listen to an old wise man Jane and listen good before you make a dumb ass mistake" he implored suddenly serious "Maura and Nic are your family now. You live with Maura; you have joint custody of Nic which will be legal very soon, not just yours Jane, yours and Maura's"

Korsak paused to let that sink in a bit "You need to wake up and smell the roses Jane, before you lose Maura, she'll only wait so long"

Jane's eyes bugged at what he was implying and went to deny it but he cut her off

"We all know how you two feel Jane, we know and we don't care. Do you understand? No one cares" he gave her shoulder a little pat "Listen to your pops huh" he teased and stepped out of the elevator on the main floor while Jane remained rooted to the spot staring after him with an unhinged jaw "Night Janie, see you Sunday"

Jane continued to stand there in shock as he walked away, until the closing elevator doors snapped her out of her daze somewhat. Maura was her best friend, they weren't gay.

"Korsak we're just friends" she shouted but he couldn't hear the doors were already shut. They were just friends, really. Weren't they? The elevator doors opened again and she found herself in the underground car park and she stepped out in a daze and on automaton.

The drive home was a blur; she wasn't sure how she made it without crashing. Guess the saying was true; you could almost drive a familiar route in your sleep. Or at least deep in thought and Jane could be no deeper in thought than she was now.

Sure she loved Maura, but she wasn't in love with her, was she? Yeah they did so much together and knew more about each other than anyone else in her life. But they were straight, they dated men. There had been no inclination of Maura being gay and she had never looked at a woman in her life.

Both of them adopting Nicolas made sense. One or the other would be able to look after him, especially if Jane had to work long into the evening, like tonight. Staying at Maura's made sense. Maura had a spare room which they had turned into a nursery. They could share his night time feeds and had a readymade babysitter with ma right next door in case they both got called out in the middle of the night.

Sure she'd spent the last few months in Maura's bed, but they'd shared beds prior to this, had sleep over's most nights out of a week. Once Nic was older they'd go back to living separate, dating men, their usual routine. She frowned when the thought of Maura going back to dating men caused her stomach to roll and fury to whip through her veins. Whoa! WTF was that?

She had no further time to contemplate her thoughts as she pulled up at home and smiled to find the porch light on, like a welcoming beacon. A sudden sense of eagerness hit her. She couldn't wait to get inside and see Nic, cuddle him and smell that heady scent that was pure baby. As long as he didn't have a surprise waiting for her she chuckled as she exited the car and made sure she heard the beep of central locking and alarm engaging before hurrying to the front door.

She honestly couldn't wait to see Maura either, despite Korsak's teasing. She loved having a meal at the end of the day with her friend and snuggling under a blanket on the couch while they watched TV before heading off to bed. She paused with her key in the lock, ok that sounded very domesticated. Shrugging it off she opened the door and stepped in, immediately noticing how quiet the house was.

No Jo running up to meet her, no thump of Bass, no noise of Maura in the kitchen, not even the TV on or little snuffles from Nic. Her gut clenched as she thought this is what it would sound like going home to no one, no Maura, no Nic nothing. This is what it would be like if she went back to her apartment and back to disastrous dates with men in the hopes of finding something she already had, with Maura. Right then she was hit with an epiphany, she didn't want her old life back.

Closing the door gently as sanity prevailed and told her everyone must be somewhere in the townhouse sleeping she let out a shaky sigh as the truth of Korsak's words hit her. She held her breath, waiting for the fear to rise, determined she would beat it back, but nothing happened. Instead peace settled over her, a peace she hadn't felt since way before Hoyt came into her life, as a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She felt lighter, freer and happier. Could it really be that easy? She was Jane Rizzoli, nothing came that easy, surely she needed to spend days, weeks analysing it. She shook her head, she was crazy to even contemplate it. She would only fuck things up for sure if she thought about it right now.

Toeing off her shoes she spun in a daze and took a few steps before she stopped dead, hand coming up to press against her suddenly aching chest as she took in the sight before her. There on the couch before her lay Maura, wearing one of her old Red Sox jerseys and sleeping on her back with one hand protectively covering Nic who was snuggled into her breasts sound asleep. A blanket covering both of them. Jo Friday was curled up on Maura's feet with Bass settled directly underneath his new best friend.

Jane rubbed at her aching heart while silently thanking Korsak for placing the little seed she'd suddenly allowed to grow into a full bloom. This was her family and she loved them with an intensity that made her heart ache. She wanted this, permanently.

Moving forward quietly she moved into the lounge, shushing Jo with a scratch between the ears as she raised her head and thumped her tail. She knelt beside the couch in line with little Nic which caused Bass to stick his head out to investigate. On seeing her he bobbed his head and she smiled, pat his shell and let him disappear again before returning to look at Nic and Maura.

They looked so beautiful together, with Nic's beautiful dark colouring and Maura's just as amazing light. If her and Maura could have a genetic child of their own he may have come out looking just like Nic. Jane had been slowly falling in love with the little tyke for the last few months but she fell completely now, he was theirs. Soon he would officially be Nicholas Jack Rizzoli-Isles. Nicolas because Maura had found it in a list of Italian baby names and it was a name that was modern and the whole family had agreed on. Jack because Maura had been adamant it was the closest male version of Jane's name. Jane had lost that argument. Why not Marcus or some other close male version of Maura?

As if drawn by an unseen hand or force she leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on Nic's forehead, lingering as he made a snuffling sound and snuggled closer into Maura. She didn't startle at all when a gentle hand came up to cup the back of her head and began to lightly massage the scalp. Shivers raced down her spine at the sensation and instead of running or trying to hide her reaction she turned to look at Maura, all barriers gone.

Green eyes searched brown, brown searched green for understanding. Questions were asked and answered just as silently and the last heaviness fell away from two tentative hearts as they shared an open honest, heartfelt gaze. No barriers, walls or veils. Jane felt her heart was about to beat out of her chest as she swallowed convulsively.

She leant in slowly anticipation running across her skin like an electric shock, Maura's hand gently guiding her, gazes still captured. Jane licked her lips quickly in preparation a split second before she met Maura's soft gentle lips with her own. They sighed. Gazes still locked with just inches between them as Jane sort to deepen the kiss, taking Maura's bottom lip between her own causing the smaller woman to groan and arch up. Jane breathed out with a smile just as Nic let out a wail at being jostled.

Maura groaned and Jane chuckled at her and turned to her little man, picking him up gently, smirking as Maura gasped as her knuckles accidently brushed against her breasts.

"I've got him" she husked out, her voice deeper than even she had heard it. "When was his last feed?"

Maura checked her watch and realised it had only been about half an hour since they'd all settled on the couch to wait for Jane to come home "He should be right for a few hours yet" she stated.

Jane let her son snuggle into her shoulder and neck as she leant forward again and surprised Maura with another kiss, letting the woman know the previous one had been no mistake or fluke.

"Stay there Mau, I'll get him settled and grab a quick shower before we talk ok" she saw the flash of fear in green eyes and smile reassuringly "It's ok Mau, I aint going anywhere. I'm right where I want to be" she smiled and watched her love relax back into the couch but could see a million questions in those gorgeous green eyes as she stood.

Nic snuffled and gave a grunt and she pat his back chuckling "That's right son, poppy Korsak knocked some sense into your mama" she told him and Maura as she walked out of the room, heading up the stairs to his nursery where she got him settled, standing over him for a few minutes to make sure he was down for the night before heading to their room and through to the ensuite where she stripped off and washed all the days evil away.

She made sure she stayed in there for a good ten minutes, letting the warm water wash away her aches and pains and giving time for any fear or uncertainty to raise its ugly head. Instead she was awash with love, happiness, anticipation and she had to smile. Who knew Rizzoli, maybe you aint such a chicken shit after all?

Hastily finishing her shower and dressing in her light pyjama bottoms and a black singlet she headed back down to the kitchen to prepare a snack for herself to get her through the night. She could only smile as she heard the microwave going and stepped into the kitchen, eyebrows raised in surprise at finding it empty.

"I figured you hadn't eaten" came the voice from the couch "I've got your beer already" Maura continued as she headed for the fridge and Jane could only chuckle and shake her head before turning to the microwave as it dinged and popped it open. She used a towel to take the steaming plate of reheated gnocchi out and grabbing the cutlery required headed for the couch.

Jo Friday had taken up residence where Nic had left off and stepping over Bass she paused, waiting for Maura to lift her legs before sitting down, Maura's legs sinking onto her lap. Jane grabbed the TV remote, setting it on low and finding tonight's game which was already in the 8th inning sat back to eat.

Jane was worried the kiss would make the atmosphere in the room uncomfortable but it was just as comfortable as always. Maura pretended to watch the game and act interested while scratching the head of the cuddly dog on top of her and Jane ate her meal, every now and again rubbing Maura's leg as she watched the game.

At the completion of her meal she placed her plate aside and knew she should talk to Maura but the Sox were tied with New York top of the 9th and she was glued to the TV. She did give Maura's legs more attention though. It took another half an hour though for the Sox to put a ball over the wall and score the win.

"Yes" she crowed silently so as not to wake Nic upstairs and turned to Maura, only to find her passed out again "Oh Mau"

Gently she slipped out from beneath her friend? Girlfriends? Soon to be lovers legs. Turning off the TV and the light in the lounge, grateful for the light on above the stairs. Heading back to the small blonde she easily slid her arms under the sleeping body and lifted.

"Jane?" Maura murmured while snuggling in and Jane was filled with comfort and warmth as she made her way to the stairs

"Shhh baby, I got ya. We'll be in bed in no time" Jane groaned as Maura placed a kiss on her neck

"Hmm, sounds promising" another kiss on her jaw and Jane about stumbled and fell on the steps before chuckling

"Not tonight Mau, we need to talk first" Jane kissed her forehead when she groaned and entered their room. Yes, their room and it had been for the last few months. She carried Maura around to her side of the bed, placing her down gently and tucking her in before hurrying to turn off all the lights and clamour into bed beside Maura.

She was instantly met with a soft warm body that cuddled into her. Head on her shoulder, arm and leg thrown across her own. Jane instantly relaxed, surprising her somewhat as she thought that now she was aware of her love and attraction to the beautiful blonde she'd be a mass of heightened nerve endings. Apparently she was wrong Jane sighed and closed her eyes.

"Jane?" Maura murmured

"Hmmm?"

"Poppy Korsak is a very smart man, remind me to thank him"

"Aw dammit Mau" Jane grizzled "You'll give him a big head, I aint ever going to live this down" causing the smaller woman to chuckle.

"Good night Jane" Maura snuggled in closer and Jane placed a kiss on top of a blonde head

"Night sweetheart" she whispered and closed her eyes happy. She was in love with a woman, her best friend, the love of her life and her soul mate. The world hadn't ended, there was no catastrophe and she wasn't worried or scared or running. It was a miracle.

**Thankyou all for reading, now please leave a review to tell me what you think. Never fear there will be a second chapter, maybe a third but we will see what happens at the end of the next one. **


	2. Chapter 2

Family Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Thanks heaps for the reviews. Keep them coming, they feed the bard. Not to mention I could quite use the uplift right now. This year has sucked. Has to be the worst on record. The last month or so has really just been the cherry on top. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**_

Nic woke them once during the night, Jane was happy to see that he had slept until 3.30am. She untangled herself from Maura who was still sleeping soundly and hastily made her way out of their room and to the nursery.

A diaper change was in order, not her favourite, before she carried him downstairs to heat a bottle. A little warming in the microwave, a shake of the bottle and a quick test on the wrist and they were good to go.

Like a typical Italian male Nic took to his bottle well, guzzling the liquid down. She was forced to give him a bit of a break so he wouldn't get wind. A quick burping and a softly sung song and he was out like a light. Sometimes this parenting business was a snap.

Half an hour or so and she was back cuddling with Maura. The blonde woke, grumbling a bit when Jane's cooler body sort her warmth out but she snuggled in closer and Jane smiled. Yeah, this is the life.

Jane woke sometime later and reached automatically for her bed partner, popping an eye open when she only found cool sheets. Raising her head with a grunt she squinted at the clock and noticed the time was 8.30am.

Wow. Guess it was time to get up and start her weekend off with her family. She whistled as she went about her toilet, filled with nervous anticipation but dying to see Maura and little Nicolas. She didn't bother showering, they had no plans for the day, and she didn't even bother changing as she could do that after breakfast. Right now she just wanted to get downstairs as fast as she could.

She peaked into Nic's room just to double check he wasn't sleeping before hastily making her way downstairs, hearing a series of happy gurgles the closer she got to the bottom. She found them in the lounge room, a rug spread on the floor with Nic in the centre of it, Jo Friday sitting just off to the side, fascinated as always with the little human. Even Bass was there, watching as the young boy played with objects hanging from the mobile above him. He seemed content.

Turning her gaze slightly she met the sparkling eyes of the woman she was in love with and her grin broadened. God, even first thing in the morning without time to put her day face on Maura looked stunningly beautiful and immaculate. She had a great sleepy "Tussled" look going, sitting watching their soon curled up on the lounge, still in her pyjamas.

"Hey" she croaked hoarsely with a bit of a goofy smile. A grin spread across Maura's face the same time as a blush rose up from her pyjama top, up her neck into her cheeks. Jane chuckled "You had breakfast?"

"We've not long been up, I've just been watching to make sure everyone was playing nicely before starting" Maura pushed up from the couch before Jane could protest "Why don't you watch the kids while I make pancakes" she waved at Nic, Bass and Jo.

Jane could only stare at Maura as she beamed up at her and started to make her way past, placing a hand on Jane's forearm and squeezing lightly. Immediately chills swept up Jane's arm and raced down her spine. She quickly reached out and grabbed Maura around the waist, pulling her back into her to halt her departure.

They both caught their breath at the contact, aware suddenly that last night's simple kiss and admittance of deeper feelings had heightened their awareness of each other.

"Jane" Maura sighed looking up into dark eyes awash with desire. She shivered as arousal hit her full force as she saw a look in Jane's face and eyes that she had been waiting a long time to see. She offered no resistance as Jane pulled her closer, her hands going to Janes toned forearms and sliding up her arms until they twined around her neck.

Jane pulled the smaller woman close, her right arm around the middle of Maura's back, her left hand settling on the swell of Maura's upper buttock as she leant down slowly, giving Maura plenty of time to pull away. Maura wasn't going anywhere.

This kiss was firmer than last nights, but no less gentle. Jane struggled to hold back the raging passion that suddenly ignited in her, not wanting to overwhelm herself or Maura. She took her time to explore the soft pouty lips beneath her own, discovering the taste of the smaller woman, the texture, even the mechanics and techniques that had Maura sighing, groaning or gasping. She used her teeth, she used sucking but it wasn't until she gently licked across Maura's bottom lip that she got a long keening groan and felt Maura become more insistent. Jane chuckled and raised her head.

"Jane!" Maura complained and Jane pressed one last kiss to her forehead

"Morning Mau" Jane pulled the shorter woman close, wrapping her up into a hug that offered everything, love, comfort, protection and support. Everything Maura wanted and needed in a partner.

They stood that way for a long time, not hearing the key in the door and that Angela was about to interrupt their moment until the older woman bustled in breaking them up.

"Morning my darlings" she beamed, turning her back on the girls to shut the door and missing the look the two younger women shared, a look of promise from Jane, one of impatience from Maura. "Have you two had breakfast yet?"

"No ma" Jane husked and cleared her throat "Mau was just about to make it"

Maura gave Jane a wink that had the taller woman growling and turning away quickly before her ma could see her flushed reaction. She tuned out to the women and turned to Nic who was blowing bubbles and kicking his legs while waving his arms about. Jane thought he looked adorable. Her mothering maternal instincts had kicked in but she would deny it to the death at the station, especially to Crowe.

Kneeling down in front of him she leant over so he could see her and offered him a big smile

"How's my boy today?" she asked and he offered up a smile and a gurgle while she leant in and nuzzled his belly making him chuckle. Of course she completely forgot the golden rule and the next thing she knew he was pulling on her hair "Ow buddy, let mama's hair go" she gently tried to prise his fingers off before pausing on feeling a hand on her back that shot tingles straight south.

"Nicolas, let mama's hair go, you're hurting her follicles" she insisted and Jane felt the pressure ease and finally raised her head.

"Really Mau? Follicles?" she asked and shook her head while rolling her eyes. Maura gave her one of her impatient looks before attempting to get Nic interested in the mobile again. Jane wasn't fussed; she used the time to look at her soon to be lover if she had any say in it. She swallowed convulsively as she thought of the beautiful body next to her in a new light, picturing Maura naked. Oh man, she was one lucky SOB. Thank you Korsak.

Maura turned her head and caught the direction of her gaze, realizing Jane was staring at her breasts and nudged her with her foot. Desire filled eyes shot up to meet hers which had her own pupils dilating. How long they would have stared at each other was unknown if there hadn't been a crash from the kitchen that had them startling apart. The noise also startled Jo who barked which startled Nic who let out a wail that had Bass retreating inside his shell.

Maura instinctively reached for Nic to soothe him, trying not to pick him up and using a toy as a distraction technique while calming him in a soothing voice. Jane smirked when she realised she was talking Google talk about Bass and his turtle...excuse me tortoise families. Not that Nic cared, he seemed enrapt.

Jane stood and went to the kitchen to investigate; finding her ma inspecting a bottle of Nic's premade formula.

'Ma what are you doing?" she used a hand to push back her unruly hair and took the bottle from her ma who gave it up easily.

"It fell out of the fridge when I was getting the eggs out" Angela informed "I was inspecting it for cracks. If it has cracks it will burst when heating"

"Oh" Jane held the bottle up to the light an inspected it thoroughly, gave it the seal of approval and stuck it back in the fridge before turning back to her ma "What's cooking?"

"No a lot since you're fridge is sadly lacking" Angela shot her a glare and Jane held up her hands "Unless you're diet is baby formula too you can have some scrambled eggs"

"We've been busy at work all week, geez ma" Jane shrugged

"That's no excuse to resort to packet mixes" she glanced at the add water and shake pancake mix then glowered at her daughter.

"Innocent" Jane rolled her eyes just as Maura came into the kitchen with Nic snuggled into her chest. Jane couldn't prevent the huge grin that split her features at seeing them. Maura smiled back shyly and Jane was drawn to her like a magnet.

"We plan to do some shopping today Angela, could you look after Nicolas?" Maura asked and Jane paused, one eyebrow raised in question. Seriously, they could get a baby free day and she wanted to go shopping?! Maura winked at her and Jane swore her insides turned to mush. Oh! Not shopping after all. She grinned.

"Of course" Angela spun around and Jane quickly neutralized her features and tried to act normal. "Nico and I will have a great day together"

"Nic, Nico, Nicolas. Poor kid is going to grow up thinking there's three of him, he'll get split personality disorder" she grumbled

"Jane!" Maura reprimanded but had a smile on her face "His proper name is Nicolas"

"But Nico is a great nickname and it sounds very Italian" Angela scowled "It's his heritage"

"Oh brother" Jane muttered and swooped in to take Nic out of his mommy's arms and headed for the lounge "Come on Nic, let's see if we can find a replay of last night's game" she told him, returning to the lounge room floor, sitting down Indian style and returning him to his blanket.

Grabbing the remote she switched on the TV

"Not too loud" Maura called

"Yes dear" Jane sing songed in return causing her to blush as Angela chuckled

"Listen to you two, like an old married couple" the older woman chuckled missing Maura's flush as she went to the coffee maker to start the coffee.

Breakfast was a rather informal affair, sitting around in the lounge, Nicolas at their feet with Jo Friday and Bass watching him like a hawk. He was unfazed by the attention and happy to mind his own business with an occasional glance to make sure he had an audience of at least one human nearby.

Angela sat in 'her' chair nearby watching him with rapt attention. Maura and Jane took up the couch, both ultra aware of the other and pretending to be taking up the sports centre report. Maura, ever so polite, complimented Angela on the eggs and received a beaming smile.

Jane snorted and took a sip of her coffee which earned her a slap "Yeah ma, nice eggs"

"I've given up hope Maura will ever refine you" Angela sniffed "I don't know how you put up with her, I should have had three sons" she informed Maura

"Ma!" Jane groaned but knew her ma was teasing

"I like Jane just the way she is" Maura husked while staring at Jane. Jane completely forgot that her ma was in the room, totally enrapt with the look she was receiving. Angela frowned and looked over at them, her jaw dropping in shock at the scene in front of her before elation took over. Oh it was about damn time. For a detective and Medical Examiner they were both slow.

Tamping down the excitement she stood, pretending she was oblivious and collected the girl's dishes, startling them out of their moment. Maura suddenly took interest in Nico and Jane took a gulp of coffee swearing when it burnt her mouth.

"Language Jane" Maura chastised

"Aw Mau, really?" Jane groaned and waved her hand in front of her mouth "I burnt my tongue"

Maura smiled and leant into her as she took another sip and whispered

"Don't do that Jane, I have plans for that tongue later"

Jane learnt hot coffee shooting out your nose hurt.

Maura helped Angela load the dishwasher and gather some items for Nicolas's play date with his Nona while Jane recovered somewhat from her burnt tongue and nasal passages while glaring at the TV. She was cute when pouting.

Finally Angela scooped her grandson up off the floor with a small and lots of loving kisses to his chubby cheeks. Jane stood to see her little buddy out.

"I'll come back around 5pm to start dinner. Ok?"

"Sure ma, its fine" Jane leant up against the kitchen island, arms and ankles crossed while trying not to seem too eager. All the time super aware Maura was standing to the right and just behind her, a hand on her lower back.

"Ok, you two have fun shopping or whatever you want to do. Go back to bed" Jane's eyebrows shot up at this "To sleep, good chance to catch up on sleep" Angela clarified before hastily exiting leaving too stunned women behind her.

Jane felt Maura's hand slide away from her back, causing a shiver of reaction but she could only continue to stare at the door.

"She knows" Jane groans

"It would be a high probability yes" Maura sighed and Jane turned to her. She had the strangest way of saying things but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"So, how about the Red Sox huh?" Jane looked down at her hands suddenly nervous and rubbed at the scars. Maura smirked.

"Jane?" she murmured and something in her tone had Janes head snapping up to meet her gaze "I'm not wearing any under wear Jane"

"Ga!" Jane gurgled and watched as Maura undid the buttons down the front of her top. She saw enough creamy flesh to realise there was nothing on under that top and her eyes immediately went to Maura's silky bottoms, was she bare under there?

"Last one in bed is a rotten tomato" Maura teased and turned to head for the stairs, an extra swish in her hips. Jane stood rooted to the spot until she was out of sight and then snapped out of it.

"Hey no fair and it's a rotten egg" she clarified as she ran laughing after her soon to be lover.


	3. Chapter 3

Family Ch 3

_**Hey all, thanks to those who reviewed, flagged me as favourite etc. I don't always let you know my appreciation in person but I do appreciate it. Keep those reviews coming, they only take a moment. So here it is, the sex scene, hope none of you are disappointed. Not the best at them.**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but sometimes I wish I did.**

By the time Jane reached the bedroom Maura was already shirtless and Jane froze to the spot and could only stare bug eyed at perfection. Just when she thought Maura couldn't be any more beautiful Maura pushed her pyjama bottoms down with a saucy wiggle to leave her standing totally nude and perfect before her.

Yes perfect. Some people, even Maura, may argue that no one was perfect but Jane had come to conclude in the past 12 hours that Maura Isles was 100% perfect for her. She swallowed hard as she stared at creamy skin, large perky breasts with swollen nipples, flat toned stomach, a small thatch of blonde curls and lovely long toned legs that seemed to go on forever.

Jane gulped as Maura slid into bed. How could her body match that? She was scarred from childhood scrapes, to training mishaps; to psychopathic tormentors she grimaced and rubbed the scars on her palms and finally self inflicted wounds. Her hands came up to cover her stomach, directly over herself inflicted gunshot wound.

"Jane" Maura called as she turned down the covers of the bed invitingly and Jane looked up "Hurry up and get naked Jane, your beautiful, always have been, always will be to me"

"Mau" Jane sighed, how did this woman always know what she was thinking?

"Because I know you Jane." Maura smiled answering her silent question which had Jane chuckling "I know you and I love you" Jane's chuckle got jammed in her throat as she could only stare at Maura in shock and awe "I love you Jane, in so many ways, hurry and get into bed and I will show you just one of them"

Well, who could argue with that? If there was an Olympic time to getting naked Jane smashed it. She was naked and under the covers before Maura could blink or get anything but a glance at dark skin, small pert breast with pebbled chocolate nipples and neatly tamed curls. Her body was built like a racehorse, long and lean and powerful. Not that Maura would admit that to Jane, she doubted she would take kindly to the analogy. She gave a secret smile as Jane joined her in the bed, then gasped as the taller woman rolled onto her, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head.

Desire slammed through her, ooh she loved this dominant side of Jane as she opened her thighs and let Jane settle into her fully.

"Mine" Jane growled and Maura shivered, loving the possessiveness as her breath became laboured and she had to pant to get air in. Oh who knew Jane's dominant side would turn her on. Yes she enjoyed it before this, her swagger, her control the way she could dominate a room, but now in bed; Ooooohhhhhh.

Jane looked down at Maura and smirked, well well, little Miss Doctor was enjoying being submissive. That was fine by Jane; she liked being dominant and leant down to capture pouty lips with her own in a possessive deep kiss.

All thoughts of slow and gentle went out the window as Jane ravished Maura with a passion that stunned them both. Maura had always thought Jane would be quiet and rather tentative in bed considering how the mere mention of the word had her blushing out of it. Jane was just amazed by how much passion she felt for the other woman; she never wanted anyone so badly. Even if you combined all the men she had slept with and multiplied it by a thousand you wouldn't reach the level of need she had now.

At first she was satisfied to hold Maura close and be held by her, to quench her thirst by kissing the blonde deeply, learning her taste. Then that wasn't enough, she had a need, a desire to touch and kiss and explore more.

She started with Maura's earlobes, taking satisfaction on hearing the hitch in the breathing of the woman beneath her. Then it was the skin underneath the ear that had a gentle sigh escaping and still not satisfied she moved on to the pulse point at the base of the neck, smiling when a moan was released. What satisfied her most was the cry and arching of hips that accompanied her biting down on her lover's collar bone.

Then she started again on the other side, getting the same responses along with demands to hurry up. Jane growled and grabbed her hands when Maura tried to hurry things along by pushing on her shoulders. She held Maura tighter when the blonde tried to break free of her grasp and paused to look at her with such a feral passionate look on her face Maura almost came right then.

Finally Jane started working her way down, zig zagging across her chest with her tongue, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind. She pressed her hips harder into Maura's to stop the doctors insistent arching that was driving her mad.

Finally she was level with two pebble pink areole that stood to attention and just begged for her to lavish them, so she did. Honing in on the right one she enclosed the nipple and as much of Maura's breast as she could and sucked, hard. She really had no idea if she was doing anything right but if Maura's cries were anything to go by she wasn't doing anything wrong either. Raking her teeth against pearly flesh as she withdrew slightly she finished off with a quick nip to the nipple followed by a soothing lathe with the tongue.

Maura was almost incoherent above her, she always wondered what it would take to shut down that Google brain and now she figured she knew. Amazing sex. Jane did not hesitate in claiming the other breast they way she had the first. She knew Maura loved it, not only by the sounds she was making but by the copious amount of wet heat that was coating her stomach.

More intrigued than she would ever thought, and a hell of a lot less scared she resettled herself above Maura, claiming those lips passionately again. She moved so she could straddle one slim thigh, hissing in pleasure as Maura raised it slightly so it was pressing just right against her own throbbing centre.

At the same time she let her left hand slide down Maura's thighs, pausing slightly when she came across tight curls that indicated that she was close to her goal. She knew once she continued there was no going back. Admittedly there was probably no going back from where they were anyway and Jane felt a calm settle over her as she realised she didn't want to. She continued her journey south, aware when Maura spread her legs further to accommodate her and sighed when she was met with incendiary heat.

She gasped at the wonderful feeling the same time as Maura cried out and broke her hold to wrap her arms around her and dig her nails in. Jane barely felt it, fascinated on her new place of discovery, sliding two fingers gently over the outer labia, astounded by how wet and hot Maura was for her before gently parting them to find her even wetter and hotter.

"Oh Mau!" she soothed as Maura issued a series of uncontrollable cries at her searching, her hips arching high and Jane gasped as Maura's slender thigh pressed on her own weak spot and reminded her Maura wasn't the only one worked up to the point of no return.

"Please" Maura begged "Inside"

Jane never could say no to Maura and finding the small opening plunged two fingers deep, surprised at how tight her lover was.

"Mau" she groaned as Maura arched, once again rubbing against her and she could no more stop herself grinding against her lovers leg than she could stop breathing. So the rhythm was set and if Jane maybe paused half a second to think, to picture herself grinding herself against her best friends leg riding herself to climax while managing to thrust inside her lover and also give her pleasure, she might have been highly embarrassed. As it was she was too turned on, could feel the tell tale tightening in her stomach and the tingling start through her body and couldn't believe she was that close to climax.

Maura didn't appear to be too far behind with all the frantic hip thrusting, groans and back raking she did with her nails.

"Jane ..I..I..I'm..."

"Yes" Jane cried and paused her ministration which caused Maura to cry in frustration before she screamed in shock and exhilaration when Jane found her clit and brushed her thumb against it. Jane felt Maura jerk beneath her, felt internal muscles squeeze her fingers tight and it shot her into her own climax.

"Holy FUUUUUUCK" she roared as her whole body went supernova. She felt a gush of wet heat between her legs, a fact that should have embarrassed her but simply shocked her into more spasms and she collapsed against the blonde.

She came back into awareness long minutes later to realise she was cuddled up to Maura's side, her left hand still buried deep between her best friends legs and Maura was gently soothing the scratches on her back while kissing her forehead.

"Hmmm" she snuggled closer, burying her face in Maura's neck and kissing the soft skin there.

"Jane"

"Umpf?" Jane groaned, totally worn out. Maura in bed should come with a warning label. Maura chuckled.

"I'm glad you finally woke up Jane" she teased and one dark eye popped open to be met with two sparkling green.

"Really Mau? You want to talk after I just experienced the best sex of my life and my brain is mush" Jane grumbled, withdrawing her left hand slowly, causing Maura to gasp and green eyes to darken. Jane smirked as she ran those wet fingers over Maura's breast. The ME's breath immediately became choppy.

"Ok let me put this in Jane speak." Jane continued to trail her fingers over Maura's breasts, fascinated "I didn't realise what I had until Korsak gave me a little nudge. I came home and found everything I ever wanted, besides being a cop, sleeping on the couch." She paused and looked up into green eyes that were teary but sparkling "Someone to love who loves me, unconditionally, and a child to call my own. My own family. This is not a one time thing, or a one year thing hell not even a lifetime thing, this is it, you're it for me always, forever, infinity. I'm sorry it took me so long" Jane finished on a rush not wanting to get too mushy. She was a tough detective when it was all said and done, she just happened to be in love.

"I do love you Jane" Maura husked cupping her face and drawing her closer "Even if it did take you so long to realise it" she offered a soft kiss.

"You calling me slow doc?" Jane rose a challenging eyebrow

"I wouldn't possibly" Maura teased back then squeaked when Jane showed her, when it came to pinning her to the bed again she was nowhere near slow.

A few hours later when they were finally semi sated, dressed and sitting in a cafe Jane became aware of green eyes on her and looked up from her burger and fries. Great after sex food she was discovering. She shivered in disgust at Maura's tuna and salad.

"What?" she croaked while trying not to blush at all the images swimming in her mind. Maura naked, Maura screaming her name, the sound of their lovemaking, the taste of Maura's essence when she finally worked up the courage to taste her.

"No regrets?" Maura asked with a raised brow and Jane smirked

"Hardly"

"No desire to run?" Maura questioned next which earned a shake of her a dark head. Maura tipped her head to the side and regarded her best friend and lover closely "Who are you and what have you done to Jane?" she deadpanned then spoilt it with a giggle. Jane rolled her eyes but leant across the table to take Maura's hand with her own

"Seriously Mau, I aint going anywhere. I finally feel loved,happy, content, settled" Jane blinked waiting for any of her old fears to surface at the words. She remained blissfully fear and panic free. "I have no plans of going anywhere, ever" she swallowed hard, suddenly hit with the fear Maura didn't reciprocate which turned her voice extra deep and croaky as she continued "I..If that's Ok with you I mean"

"It sounds wonderful to me" Maura hastily assured with a squeeze of her hand before turning back to her lunch "Now eat up Jane, we need to go shopping to restock the fridge and pantry" she smiled "I hope Angela is planning on cooking a big meal tonight, you're going to need the energy"

Jane about exhaled her drink through her nose in surprise and shock before laughing and offering her lover a conspiratorial wink.


End file.
